A little more forbidden love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Jessie / Luke - relationship. Not for kids! The sequel to 'More forbidden love'


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**A little more forbidden love**

**Luke enter Jessie's bedroom in the middle of the night.**

"Hi, babe!" says Luke as he gently grab Jessie's hand.

"Oh my gosh, who's there?" says Jessie, her voice show that she's very tired.

"Relax, it's me...it's Luke." whisper Luke.

"Luke! What a nice surprise. Can I do something for you, sexy boy?" says Jessie with a sensual smile.

"I can't sleep..." says Luke.

"You're my secret boyfriend, not some scared little kid." says Jessie as she giggle a little bit.

"True, but what I was gonna say is, I can't sleep, cause I'm so freakin' horny and I wanna fuck you, Jes." says Luke.

"Nice! That sounds way better than you being all afraid of the dark or some other silly lame childish shit." says Jessie in her soft sexy voice.

"Maybe you're tired. We could fuck tomorrow instead, if that's better for you, babe." says Luke.

"No, I can fuck now. Sure, I'm sort of tired, but I'm always ready for you." says Jessie.

"This time I wanna try something I've not done before. A little thing I saw in a porn-movie once." says Luke with a friendly smirk.

"And what's that, huh? Please don't say that it's bondage! That's not a turn-on for me." says Jessie.

"No, nothing like that. I don't love that either. I was thinking about boob-fucking." says Luke. "I love your pussy, but like I said, I saw it in a porn-movie and thought it looked kinda sexy."

"Mhm..." says Jessie in her sexy voice.

"Wanna do some boob-fucking, Jessie?" says Luke.

"Sure, Luke. I've never done it, but it's not that advanced. We'll try it. My boobs are big enough and you've got a real man-sized dick so there should be no problems as long are you are hard." says Jessie.

Jessie pull off her black bra.

Luke pull off his jeans and boxers.

"First, let's make ya hard and then I wanna feel that nice big dick between my round sexy boobs." says Jessie as she gently begin to stroke Luke's dick.

"Mmmm, feels awesome!" moans Luke.

"Yeah, you're big! Like a sexy macho-man!" says Jessie.

"Does my beautiful Jessica love my big dick?" says Luke.

"Of course, Luke. You've got a big sexy dick. Makes me wet just by lookin' at it." says Jessie.

"Awesome!" says Luke.

"Now you're hard and ready to fuck my boobs." says Jessie.

Luke put his dick between Jessie's big natural boobs. Jessie push her boobs together around Luke's dick, just like women in porn-movies do.

"Ohhhh, yeaaaahhh!" moans Luke as he slowly start to give Jessie a nice boob-fuck.

"Yes! Go on and fuck your nanny's erotic boobs. Fuck those beautiful boobs, Luke." moans Jessie in her sexy soft voice.

"Oh yeah, Jessica!" moans Luke as he start to fuck a little faster.

"Aaaahhhh! Yes! You fuck those boobs of mine so nice, Luke. I love it." moans Jessie.

"I love doing this too, babe. It's super-nice." whisper Luke with a smile.

"You're the best guy who's ever fucked me hard, Luke. The way you fuck me, that's natural true sex-talent." moans Jessie in her soft sexy voice.

"I've learned it from watching porn." says Luke.

"Actually I don't care where you got your awesome fuck-skills. The important thing is that ya use 'em nice on me, which ya totally do." says Jessie.

"Jessie...you have awesome fuck-skills too. Guess it's true what they say, southern women know all about sex." says Luke.

"Yup! Many of us southern chicks are wild and kinky in bed. I love to have sex." says Jessie.

Luke is fucking Jessie's boobs even faster and harder now.

"Jessie...I'm gonna cum..." says Luke.

"Yes, cum on me Luke! Don't stop fucking me, just thrust all the way up and cum on my beautiful face. I want ya to cum across my smile." says Jessie.

"Ooooohhhhh, yes!" moans Luke with pleasure as he cum on Jessie's face.

Jessie take some of Luke's cum and put it on her finger and then she lick it off.

"Yeah, ya got some yummy sexy cream, Luke my sexy boy." says Jessie.

"You have awesome boobs, Jes. Perfect for a real boob-fuck." says Luke.

"Luke, thanks for the cool boob-fuck. It was very nice." says Jessie.

"I do my best to be the man for you. A woman like you need to be fucked with power." says Luke.

"Awwww, yes! That's true, Luke. You know so well what's good for me." says Jessie.

"Can I fuck your pussy now?" says Luke.

"Sorry, Luke. I gotta say no to that. You're young and can fuck again right away, but I'm a few years older so I don't have the same stamina as you do. I need to sleep." says Jessie. "My pussy is yours to play with next time and maybe sometimes we can try it in my ass too, if ya want to."

"In the ass? Really? That's little too kinky for me." says Luke.

"Me too." says Jessie.

"Why you suggested it then?" says Luke.

"In case you were into that sort of sex. I'm not, but for my sexy Luke I'd try it anyway so he'd be happy." says Jessie.

"Lucky for you, I don't like ass-fucking. I prefer to fuck in pussy." says Luke.

"Nice." says Jessie.

"Goodnight, Jes!" says Luke.

"G'night, Luke-boy!" says Jessie.

**The End.**


End file.
